Mother Peach
by Crystalboo
Summary: Bowser has taken over all of Peach's kingdom. After the successful invasion Peach is now Bowser's wife. He wants eight children and Peach has no choice but to carry them.
1. Chapter 1

Before I begin I just want to say that this has no relation to the other story I'm writing, The Great 3D Land War, (go check that out s/10765466/1/The-Great-3D-Land-War) so this is an alternate future where Mario loses and The Mushroom Kingdom falls into Bowser's hands. After Bowser rules over basically all of the land around he needs a queen, and why not the lovely Princess Peach. This series will be updated along with 3D Land War. Basically when I upload this my next chapter I will upload will be for 3D Land then back to this story. Hope you all enjoy.

ALSO THIS IS FOR MATURE ADUTINCES SO PLEASE IF YOU'RE A CHILD PLEASE TURN AWAY.

So with that let's begin.

Peach's vision had been blurred when she woke up in a cold dark room. A small light hung from the celling as he moved her head as she woke up. As he vision and hearing slowly came back she was in a cold brick room. She lay on a large mattress. She tried to move her head forward then something pulled back onto her neck chocking her. She had released that she was shackled to the wall behind the bed. Her arms and neck where more upward to the wall. Her legs where shackled to the bottom corners and then looking down at her tied body that she was naked.

She soon started to panic wondering what had happened as a metal door opened in front of her. Bowser had walked in closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Bowser?" She asked looking weirdly at him.

"My dear I want you to know that I have taken over your kingdom and your knights in shining overalls are dead," He said to her with a broad smile crossing his face.

"What!" She exclaimed not believing what the Koopa King had said to her.

"Also if you haven't noticed please looked to your hand, please," He said with his huge grin still marked on his face.

She soon became very scared as she turned her head the best she could to her hand. On her light hand was a ring made of solid gold. She gasped in horror since she knew the design the first time she had meet Bowser. It was a marriage ring of the Bowser Royal family.

"My sweet Peach," He said his smile still etched on his face "You are my queen, and today is our honeymoon,"

She soon had trouble bereaving through her thick neck collar. She was married to Bowser.

"So since I've been waiting for this day for a very, very long time I think it's about time we get started shall we?" He asked looking at her with his eyes gleaming with such joy.

"Unhand me this instant! You are a liar!" She managed to scream at him.

"Peach dearest this is no lie, you are mine now and I want to tell you right now, I plan on having eight children. So if we are to have that many we must begin then."

He jump for the bed as Peach screamed as he plunged onto the bed.

She tried to escape somehow but it was no use he was already on top of her. Within seconds she felt dizzy and she knew he had begun. She screamed and shouted for help but nothing had happened.

Bowser was moaning with extreme joy with a fire in his eye. Peach started to cry as the room had started to shake. She tried to escape the bounds of the straps around her arms, legs, and neck but it was no use.

Peach started to relies that Bowser was telling the truth, Mario and Luigi where dead, her kingdom had fallen, and she was now a wife of her mortal enemy.

Soon it had all stopped and Bowser had removed himself and lay down. She felt awful and felt like she was going to throw up. She soon exploded with tears unlike she did before. Bowser just smiled and said

"By god, you are beautiful when you cry."

"The next day went on and on and on as she not allowed moving and was only visited by Bowser once every day at five o'clock. He had been repeating what he called the magic of the night twice since that night.

She received food and drink at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. A maid had brought it in everyday and feed her. Peach trusted the maid since she would tell her outside information.

She learned that Bowser Land had taken over the Mushroom Kingdom overnight with a surprise attack and had managed to kill both Mario and Luigi. Peach was announced as the royal queen of Bowser Land and was described as just a person to make children with in local newspapers.

The nurse never gave a ton of information but just enough so the Royal Queen of Bowser Land could stay informed about issues.

Then after a month of being tied to a bed and still not had been given clothes to wear a royal doctor came in and did some tests.

After an hour of tests he gave her the news. She was pregnant.

"I just wanted you to know that child birth of a koopa child is very different from a human pregnancy," he said to her after the news "The process takes twelve months for a koopa child to be ready to be released into the world. It is possible, like in your case, that humans can birth koopa or other creature children. It doesn't happen often but it has happened. Also labor may take at least three days but we have medicines and drugs to help with that process. So every month we'll check on your condition and run tests."

"t-t-t-hank you, doctor" She could barely say to him.

He left her room and soon she looked down to her belly where there was a small bump already growing.

Tears started to form as she came to release that she was going to give birth to a koopa. And from what the doctor said it wasn't going to be easy.

That felt weird to write this but still this isn't going to be all porn and most of it will cover Peach's journey through Mother Hood. But to become a mother you need these parts, sorry if I offend you by this I'm very sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

It was twelve in the afternoon when the maid came into her room. It had been almost a day since she was official pregnant and she still was very sad over the news. She had a small black box and a key.

"Queen Peach, I have some happy news for you," she said as a small smile grew on his face.

"What is it?" she asked as she kept a dreamy look on her face.

"King Bowser has asked that you be able to move around the castle and official start being a queen," she said the looking down at the things she was holding "Here I'm supposed to give you this and here."

She put the box down and took the key out and unlocked her chains on her feet, then her arms, then her neck.

"Open the box, it is from the King of the Koopa's himself," She said looking at her.

She turned around and left through the door. She didn't move she couldn't understand what happened. She would be allowed to move around and be a queen. She had assumed that she would have to be tied to that bed for the rest of her life. She looked to the black box she slowly started to open it. There was a card on the top it read "For you my dear wife and bearer of my child." From: Bowser

She looked to the card and slowly put it down and looked to the box. She undid the string and opened the box. There were five black dresses similar to her old dresses and pairs of bras and panties also in black. She was very confused by the sight of them. She hadn't worn cloths in almost a month. She picked them up and slipped one on.

A knock on the door and then a koopa came in telling her that King Bowser wanted her to see him. She gulped at the words and walked with the koopa to her husband.

The huge hallways she waked through were massive compared to the old castle she lived in for twenty years. They walked pasted a few rooms then past a room with a bigger door than normal and there was a ginormous bed. "Must be Bowser's" she thought as they turned a corner and walked through a large metal door with Bowser's face on it. The koopa opened the door slowly and ushered her in. It was a huge room with columns lined on both sides and a large velvet red rug through the center. And at the end of the room was a throne with King Bowser's sitting in it.

She gulped as a slow grin arched across Bowser's face as he motioned the koopa forward. He started to walk and Peach stood perfectly still not looking away at Bowser.

"Come on!" The koopa yelled at her "King Bowser doesn't like to wait."

She started to walk forward again following the koopa down the long walkway towards the king. They stopped in front of him and slowly got off his throne.

"That would be enough Rise" He said to the koopa.

"Yes your highness" he said quickly turning around and walking out of the room.

Bowser looked back to Peach and started to speak to her

"My lovely Peach" Be begun "I have been informed off your pregnancy and I want you to know how excited on becoming a father" He said with a large grin still tattooed onto his face. "You will be ceremonially crowned Queen of Bowser Land. I also want you to know that you're not my only wife," He stated.

Peach was surprised by the news of Bowser having multiple wives. She however was very surprised by what happened next.

"In fact Peach. They should be here in any moment" He said looking to the door as it slowly opened. Peach turned around and saw in great horror as four koopa's with four women next to each. They were Daisy, Rosalina, Mona and Pauline. All hands tied behind their backs and a mouth gag across the mouths. Peach almost burst into tears with the four of the girls she had considered good friends.

"Daisy former Princess of Sarasaland before the conquest of that land" Bowser said looking to the four girls. "Rosalina, mother of the Luma's before capture, Mona, former girlfriend of Wario the Terrible, Pauline, Secret wife of the great Donkey Kong before conquer of his land." He said with the grin bigger than ever on his face. "I will have nine with each, along with you" He looked back down to Peach who had tears forming in her eyes.

"Bowser you can't do this they've done nothing wrong" She pealed with him.

"My darling Peach" He said looking down to her "They were enemies and I got rid of them and now I rule the world."


	3. Chapter 3

Crystalboo update: From here on out every chapter will change from multipul different viewpoints. They will switch between Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Mona and Pauline. I'll let you know when the viewpoint is going to change. So let's start chapter three. Also reviews could be nice since I have received zero for this series so far.

Daisy

Daisy's was dragged out of the room as she tried to get to Peach. She had tears flowing as she was dragged out of the room along with the others. They went up a flight of stairs where Pauline and her escort put her into her room. Then another flight and Rosalina was put away. Then another and she were put away as Mona continued to struggle when the rest of them had stopped trying to escape.

She was thrown onto a bed and tied to the bed. Shackles placed on her wrists, feet and neck. The gag was still around her mouth. Her clothes were still on and hoped that Bowser wouldn't rape her. It had been an half an hour when she heard thumping coming down the hallway and stopped at her door. Then the door slowly creaked open. And there he was.

"Hello Daisy" He said to her walking in "How are you doing this fine evening"

Daisy replied but didn't come through the gag. Bowser seemed amused as walked towards her.

"I think you heard of the fact that I'm a very busy person." He said sitting onto her bed. "I want eight kids with each of my wives. But I forgot something quite important" He took out the Bowser Family ring of marriage and stuck it onto her finger. The ring started to glow red and then stuck onto her finger.

"Now with that we can get to business," He looked to her and grabbed the collar of her dress. With a forceful pull he had ripped off the entire dress and threw it onto the floor. Daisy lay there now in orange underwear. Bowser cut the bra in half and threw in onto the ground and took off her panties. She was naked.

She started to whimper as bowser began to get into position.

"Oh!" He said looking to Daisy "How could I forget" Bowser leaned and took off the gag and placed it around her neck.

Bowser began to get ready and put himself in.

Peach

Peach had cried all night in a black night gown in her room with was locked and guarded. She started hearing the cries of her closet friend, Daisy. The wails of her continued through the night as she also heard the slight sounds of Bowser.

Peach woke to the opening of her door. It was the maid with a sad look on her face and said very silently "Breakfast is ready and Bowser wants you there to eat with him and company."

Peach had gotten ready in a Black Dress (which showed a slight curve which came from her belly) and left with the company of a guard to the dining hall. Once she came in to the dining hall she was shocked by its size. She heard the sounds of clicking of plates and dishes. The aroma of Bacon and sausage filled the air. Bowser sat at the head seat with a koopa in camo and a simple female koopa in a purple dress sat next to him.

"Yes my king, the invasion went just finely and Donkey Kong was killed by me from a stab of my sword." He said looking down to his sword and patted it.

"That was a very thrilling story Roy. I'm very glad you got over your injury's so quickly," Bowser said looking to him with a simple grin on his face.

"Yes I'm very lucky to have the best medic's working and caring to my wounds," He said as his eyes went across the room to Peach. "Ah!" He said looking up to her "So glad to see you my misses Peach"

"Ah Darling please sit down next to me I was talking to one of my closet Generals, General Roy Vero." He said with such happiness Peach had never knew Bowser could get in his voice. She walked over to Bowser and sat down next to him.

Breakfast was served of a Pancake, Bacon and sausage platter arrived for her. Bowser and Roy ate it all very quickly as the koopa in purple and she ate slower and more lady like. Once the breakfast was done Bowser invited her to the throne room. General Roy left for one of his meetings with a doctor who was caring for his war wounds.

They walked through the throne room when Bowser started to speak. "Peach, tomorrow you will be crowned Queen of my empire." He stopped looked to her and continued "You will be crowned then next mouth the rest will be crowned. By then you will be two months pregnant. I will get more brides the further I conquer so I will get more wives and more children."

"Why so many" She asked in a voice not her own.

Bowser looked sad and sighed "Because the more I have the larger variety I can pick a successor and the Bowser family will live on forever with every child having another and then they will have children and my name will never disappear. I plan on impregnating anther tonight, Mona."

Mona

The day dragged on as she started to give up hope you somehow escaping. She had been tied down and gaged since she had arrived yesterday. She saw Wario get shot in the head as his fortress started to get surrounded by troops. She knew what was going to happen to her if Bowser had won and the thought became reality.

It had become dark as Mona started to drift into sleep on the top floor of Bowser's Castle when she heard loud footsteps down the hallway. She feared that Bowser had reached her and then the door started to open. Bowser stood in the doorway.

He walked in and closed the door as walked to her bed. He looked at her and saw the sleepiness in her eyes but took off her mouth gag and her helmet. Then ripped off her top and her skirt. Bowser then tore off her bra and panties to see her naked. Mona although scared knew what was going to happen as Bowser got on the bed. Closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Peach

"Good luck my queen" said a female servant as Peach was ushered to a balcony. She wore a special black dress that felt like her dream wedding dress that she never had a chance to wear. Out on the balcony it was a warm sunny day. A roar of Bowser citizens stood outside the castle cheering and yelling. A throne stood in the middle of the balcony and an older priest stood near the throne chair. Peach walked around the throne and sat down in it and the entire crowd became quiet. Then the priest walked behind her and started to speak.

"Former Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom." He said in his surprisingly booming voice "I crown you Queen of Bowser Land" He slowly put the crown on and the crowd boomed with joy and good wishes. Peach stood up and started to wave to crowd. After an half an hour of waving and enjoying the crowd Peach turned to the castle and walked in where three guards stood and escorted her to a lunch party. Then to her room for more pregnancy exile.

Rosalina

Rosalina hear a large amount of cheering a few hours ago. She had also wondered what was going on with the other girls. She had heard Daisy but nothing from Pauline and Mona. She sat there waiting for the moment chained to the bed then she heard thumping. Then the door opened and Bowser walked in.

"Hello Bowser, here to rape me?" she asked in a dreamy voice. Bowser stopped in his tracks by her words. He after a few seconds shock his had and he walked over to her.

"Yes Rosalina, I am going to rape you," he said as he sat on her bed and leaned over her.

He took off her dress and then her underwear. He leaned down and kissed her body and then got on top of her and raped her. Rosalina kept quiet and seemed to be off in space as Bowser continued to have sex with her into the night.

Daisy

Ever sense the day Bowser had raped her Daisy had felt terrible. Today she was brought in to see if she was pregnant. The doctor tried his best to make it go fast but it was still hard with the fact she was still chained to the bed. Daisy always felt uneasy when someone came to her room. She had nightmares about it dreaming of all her friends being raped and a dead body of Mario and Luigi. She sat there waiting and slowly shedding tears which she usually did when the doctor came in.

"My future queen," he begun "You are indeed pregnant." Daisy's heart dropped and said thank you. The doctor nodded his head and left. Daisy's suddenly exploded with tears. She was pregnant with Bowser's child. She laid there and cried for hours till a guard came in.

"You cow you be quiet!" He screamed. Daisy stopped, no guard had never said that to her ever. "You know what you're not queen yet and your pregnant so you can't have my child," He said more quietly and closed the door and locked it. He looked to a chair and put it under the doorknob.

Daisy was confused by his words about, his child. The guard walked over to her and took of his helmet and his armor.

"NO! NO!" she screamed as he got on the bed

"You shut up you stupid cow," He said angrily to her and put the gag on her mouth with still laid on her neck for a week.

He started to rape her as she screamed and shouted as he continued to rape her. After an hour of it he stopped and lay on the bed. After fifteen minutes he got up and put on his armor. After he was done he took off the gag and unlocked the door and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crystalboo note: **This will be the last chapter for a little bit. I'm not really likening switching the "main" charter since the story is told from an outside source. So when this story returns every charter will be in a different location and the beginning of the first child births for all of them. So each on will have a different book for each charter. This will get confusing but hopefully it works out. Enjoy the last chapter of Mother Peach before its hiatus.

Also a review will be nice if you could.

Peach

Peach was walking with three guards towards the dining hall for breakfast. The guards seemed to be half a sleep as they took the short walk to the hall. They had reached the door when the guards stopped and opened the door then were yelled out by a guard to stay out till he told them to come in. Peach started to hear quiet talking.

"So you plan on selling one of the wives?" A deep voice said to Bowser

"Yes, a friend named Tatanga." A voice easily recognized to be Bowser "He's paying 20 million for Daisy. Also Jaron ask the Queen to please head back to her room."

The guard named Jaron walked out into the hallway and asked the guards to take Peach back to her room. When Peach was back in her room and sitting in a rocking chair she couldn't believe what she heard. Daisy being sold with a 20 million price tag. She knew Tatanga as a person who had kidnapped Daisy once. She could not believe it as she stood there shocked. She had only been there of almost two months yet everything was happing so fast. She seemed very tired that moment and that moment had awoke her but she slowly started to fall back asleep.

Pauline

It had been a week since Pauline's arrival at Bowser's Castle. She had missed her husband, DK. Something about DK that Pauline was attracted to. Pauline was worried that she was pregnant with DK's child. She however knew that she wasn't they were married for two years and had sex many times but she wasn't pregnant. She knew that Bowser was going to rape her but she just needed to know when. Then that day happened.

Bowser had walked in and took off her clothes and raped her. She knew that she was pregnant after Bowser was done. He took it quietly. She had sex with someone Bowser's size so she was used to it. Within a week she had a test. She was pregnant.

Two Months after the last rape

Peach

Peach had thought that the other girls would be out like her and being more opened (at least not bound to a bed) but she was wrong. Peach ate with Bowser and the occasional guest. She wanted to find Daisy to see if she was still around and not stolen.

She was now four months pregnant. She was one fourth done with the pregnancy. But she knew that she had eight more kids once she was done with the first. She started to feel the baby inside her and began to go into a depression. Then one day something happened.

Peach was in her room it was early in the morning and she was getting dressed for breakfast when someone knocked on her door. A guard walked in and asked her to get ready and an event was to happen that morning. After she finished the guard walked her to a small private lounge room that Peach had never seen before. There were about seven men who dressed in fancy clothes and a few Peach recognized.

"Aw!" said Bowser turning away from a conversation with a polar bear dressed in a Viking outfit "just in time my queen the auction is just about to start!"

"The auction?" Peach thought to herself as Bowser took her away from the door as she started to hear noises from the hallway. The door opened and with guards in toe came in Daisy, Pauline, Mona and Rosalina. The four where naked and had a noose around their necks which the guards where using as leash's.

"So!" said Bowser talking to the seven guests. "I need you introduce you all to the property your about to acquire." Bowser first walked to Pauline and pointed to the polar bear in Viking clothes. "That, Pauline, is the person who conquered your land King Randolph the Viking of the Snowmads," then walking to Mona "Mona, that is the person who betrayed your boyfriend for political control of your land, Waluigi," then going to Rosalina "Rosalina, you might recognize your conquer, Wart," and then lastly going to Daisy "And Daisy your former kidnapper, Tatanga." Daisy screamed with fear after hearing his name and seeing him for the first time in years. Daisy told peach years after her kidnapping that she had nightmares of him for years. And from what she told Peach. He had raped her during her kidnapping.

"So let's start the auction for the slut with the Brown hair!" Screamed a Shy Guy looking straight at Pauline

"2000!" Screamed Waluigi

"3000!" Screamed Wart

"100000!" Screamed Randolph

"Going once!" Screamed the Shy Guy "twice! sold to the King Randolph!" Randolph stood up and grabbed Pauline's leash and dragged her to wear he sat shoved her to the ground and used her as a foot stool.

"Next one folks!" Began the Shy Guy once more "The Slut Rosalina! Mother of the Luma's! God only knows how many men she had to sleep with to get that many Luma's! Let the biding begin!"

"2000!" Started Waluigi

"5000!" screamed Wart

"10000!" screamed Randolph

"20000!" screamed Waluigi. Everyone else was silent (expect the girls) as the auctioneer sold her to Waluigi. Waluigi grabbed Rosalina and did something similar to Randolph and instead of using her as a foot stool got on the ground, pulled down his pants and started to hump her.

"Alright next the red head slut!" Screamed the auctioneer.

"7000!" began Wart

"10000!" Said Waluigi still humping Rosalina

"Going once! Going twice! SOLD! To Waluigi!"

Waluigi finished humping Rosalina removed himself got Mona and gave her a sneer. Peach could see the anger Mona had in her eyes as Waluigi threw Mona on top of Rosalina (still in doggy form) and started to do the same to Mona.

Peach was very angry at this point and said to Bowser "Stop this! Their humans not furniture!"

"If you say that to me again you will be sold along with the rest of them!" Bowser snared back as the last auction started. Daisy was balling at that point. Peach felt awful that she couldn't help. Then the moment Peach (and Daisy) feared the most happened. Tatanga stood up and screamed one million dollars. No one said anything hirer and everyone became still.

"Sold for one million dollars to Tatanga," said a shocked auctioneer. Tatanga got up threw Daisy over his solders paid Bowser and left. Daisy had explode with tears and screaming Peach's name. Soon the rest did the same with all the girls, expect Rosalina who kept calm during the situation, started to cry. Including Peach was escorted to her room with Daisy still screaming her name from outside the castle.

The moment had made Peach more depressed then she already was and in her dream she dreamed of all of the girls happy in a field running in their usually clothes and being free. Peach however knew that moment will never come.


End file.
